Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a medical imaging apparatus, as well as a medical imaging apparatus that implements such a method.
Description of the Prior Art
It is usual with imaging modalities, in particular in the clinical field, for a number of physicians, in particular radiologists, to be working at the same time at an imaging apparatus. Sometimes, particular technical experts, who are intended to oversee the smooth running of the measurements, are also available for these systems.
Nevertheless, these technical experts are not present at every examination, or are not even available at all. In any case, they are usually called only when an examination is at risk of failing completely.
If the SNR is merely a little below average, the measurement is usually followed through.
If problems occur in the evaluation of the measurement data that have been acquired and processed into images, this is often considered to be a one-off diagnosis problem. Only when increasingly serious problems repeatedly occur in the image analysis in the case of certain images, such as cardiac perfusion measurements, for example, is a technical expert called in for general trouble-shooting, even without there being specific problems with an ongoing measurement.